Ash's Kanto Campaign
by ThunderByrdN93kg
Summary: Ash meets a pokemon that change his life forever. AU of Ash's journey from the beginning. No ship decided yet. Smart!Ash, Strong!Ash Poll for Ship on profile page May develop Aura/Psychic abilities. Please Review. This Ash will meet 2 legendaries as a child. Ash is a child prodigy and Orange Islands will be included in Kanto when I get there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! New story in the works. This time it's Pokemon. Anyways... This story is partially based off of MathiasNightlord01's Ash's Legendary Challenge. Ash will be 7 to start. He will also be smarter and develop aura and psychic powers over time (Won't tell when). I may have it as a series but for now its only Kanto. Oh, also, Ash will have 1 legendary that he captures and 1 that he befriends (Both before journey). I may let him befriend another legendary. Ash is also a child prodigy. AU**

**PS. I will try to make Gary arrogant but I'm not good at writing like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

(**Blah, Blah, Blah) **: Author's Notes

"Blah, Blah, Blah" : Human Speech

'Blah, Blah, Blah' : Human Thought

"_Blah, Blah, Blah" _: Pokemon Speech/Telepathy

_'Blah, Blah, Blah'_ : Pokemon Thought

This is the world of Pokemon! A world of mystery, excitement, and adventure. We are looking at the small town called Pallet. It is home to the famous Professor Oak and our hero, Ash Ketchum. We find our 7 year old hero near the woods of Pallet, studying and playing with the wild pokemon in the forest. "I got you pigdey!" says a young boy with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Pidge! Pigdey!" chirped a young pidgey, around the pidgey and the boy there are other young pokemon. Problem is, you know what they say, good things never last.

The young Ash sees the time on his watch and his face falls. 5:00 PM, '_Be home by 5!'_ his mother said before he left. Ash looks around sadly at his friends before his face lit up again and he says, "Don't worry guys! I can come back tomorrow!" All of the young pokemon's faces shone brightly again after that statement but they were still sad he has to. "Bye!" he says before walking through the forest towards his house.

(Scene Change)

While Ash is walking he hears something, a roar the likes of which he had never heard before. When he hears it he exclaims, "What was that?" He then proceeds to run towards the sound of the noise. He hears it again as he runs only this time its louder and more distressed. With renewed worry for whatever is in pain he runs in a full sprint to help whatever he needs to. When he arrives at the scene he sees 2 things he never thought he'd see in his life, a Giratina that is on the ground covered in dirt and grime and a Deoxys that seems to be able to change form by will that is also protecting the Giratina. The only problem with this is that what the Deoxys is protecting Giratina from is a woman with silver hair in a purple coat with a red body suit on and a visor. She also has a grey machine that shoots lasers on her wrist. Behind her stood 3 men, each wearing grey uniforms. Ash didn't know who they were but he could feel the evil coming from them so he acted out of impulse.

Ash grabbed a rock, climbed up a tree, and threw the rock at the women with the silver hair. The rock took her by surprise and hit her. This distraction gave the Deoxys enough time to use Psycho Boost, as Ash determined it to be, on the 4 pokemon hunters. The 4 hunters were blasted into the air and out towards the sky with a twinkle.

The 2 Pokemon in front of him then turned to him and looked at him curiously, well the Deoxys curiously and the Giratina gratefully. After what seemed like an hour but was only 3 minutes, Ash heard a voice in his head, "_Thank you human, Giratina and I owe you our lives."_ It took Ash a moment to realize that the Deoxys said it to him. When he did he said, "It was my honor. I've never seen those people before and the way she was attacking and the fact that Giratina was on the ground told me that you would lose that fight. So no need to thank me, I help who I can when I need to," After saying that Ash said something that totally destroyed whatever pride that was to be held over those words that were used better than they should have been by him, "I sound so old when I talk like that!"

This elicited a sweat-drop from the Deoxys and Giratina. Ash paused for a second before he became worried, "Giratina will you be okay?" he asked Giratina. Giratina looked over his wounds and nodded slightly towards the human. He did this then growled something to Deoxys who telepathically told Ash, "_He says that though he will heal over time, he will not heal totally without either a berry salve or one of your human potions administered."_ When Deoxys said this Ash got worried then he went pale before asking, "Deoxys could you teleport us all to my backyard in Pallet Town, you can read my mind to find it." Deoxys nodded yes before all 3 of them became nauseous from the teleportation.

When Ash recovered he went inside of the house quietly, so not to alert his mother of his arrival yet. When he arrived in the basement, where they keep the medical supplies, the hears a voice that made his blood run cold yell, "Where have you been mister! You had me so worried! Do not do that to me ever again, understand?"

'Oh no she found me!... Maybe I can distract her...' "Oh hey mommy!" I said in a childish voice.

"Where were you Ash! You were supposed to be here by 5 o'clock and it's 6!" She scolded.

"I was playing with the pokemon and didn't look at my watch mommy." I said cutely and smiling. 'She can't resist the face.' I thought.

"Oh, it's alright Ashy, just don't do it again alright?" She said.

"Okay mommy!" After she walked away, I grabbed 2 hyper potions and ran up the stairs and outside to the backyard. When I arrived I got to work spraying Giratina with one hyper potion then moving on to Deoxys to administer the other. When I examined them for further injuries, I found nothing so I threw the empty hyper potion bottles in the trash walked over to Deoxys. I decided on Deoxys because Giratina was resting and I could actually communicate with Deoxys.

_"Thank you young one. You should be very proud of yourself, helping pokemon the likes of which you must have only seen in books, blurry pictures, or never even seen at all. That and the fact that you faced off against some very ruthless pokemon hunters supposes you have much bravery. I would like to know your name, young one." _Deoxys said to me. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I want to be a pokemon master and a friend to all pokemon!" I said with conviction. Deoxys looked at my with a mischievous glint in its dull golden eyes. _'Maybe I can help him achieve his honorable goal.' _Deoxys thought. _"How would you like me to help you achieve your noble goal?" _'I thought this day couldn't get any weirder,' I thought. The look on my face must have been priceless because Deoxys looked at me like I told the most hilarious joke ever. "Gyyyaahhhhhh," I said trying to say 'yes'. Deoxys looked at me one more time before a low grumble and a high pitched scream filled the air. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard before I went over to the source of the scream to find my mother on her but on the porch with Giratina standing above her glaring daggers at her.

"Wait! Giratina no! That's my mom!" I said with a worried tone in my high pitched voice. Giratina looked towards me with a sorry look in his blood red eyes and a low groan of regret. When I saw his look, I comforted him, "It's okay Giratina, you were just surprised. It's okay." With my hands patting his grey scales lightly.

When my mother finally regained the ability of coherent speech she said, "Ash who are these pokemon, why do they look like some of the the pokemon in your books, and why did the bigger one attack me?"

Though surprised by her good questions, I answered, "You surprised Giratina while he was resting and he thought you were trying to attack him." 'I'm going to get an earful about this,' I thought.

She looked at me, then at Giratina, then behind me, where I guess she looked at Deoxys, then at me again. After doing this, she said, "Okay, now better questions. WHY ARE THEY IN OUR BACKYARD?!" She yelled.

I flinched at the decibels used in that question but answered nonetheless, "I was done playing with the pokemon in the forest and was on my way back home when I heard a roar. I ran towards the sound and found 4 people, 1 woman with silver hair and a visor and 3 men with armor vests attacking Giratina and Deoxys, who was defending Giratina. Deoxys was looking very tired while Giratina was collapsed. When I saw they were in need I picked up a rock, climbed up a tree, a threw it at the woman. She was distracted for long enough for Deoxys to blast them away. I then asked Deoxys to teleport us to the backyard and I got potions to heal them."

When I finished my story I expected to get yelled at, but instead got the life hugged out of me by my mom who was seemingly teleporting around me, saying things like, "Are you okay?", "Did you get hurt?", and "It'll be alright."

When she finally stopped I said, "I'm okay."

She looked at me for a second than said, "I'll go make some cookies for you, Deoxys, and Giratina."

When she left, Deoxys said telepathically, _"So what is your answer to my previous question?" _I responded eagerly saying, "Yes! I would love any help with learning how to be a better trainer." Deoxys and his laugh-like breathing continued until he finally said,_ "Okay Ash, 1 more thing that needs to be said; I sense great power in you, waiting to be released so if anything happens with that I would like you to tell me."_ He said. "Okay Deoxys. If anything happens I'll inform you of it."

A roar from across the yard indicated that Giratina had something to say. With that Deoxys turned towards the giant dragon and nodded to him. When he turned back, he said_,"Giratina tells be he can not stay but will visit you every so often. Also says he must leave now so I suggest we see him off."_

After saying this, Ash and Deoxys just said, "'Bye Giratina!**/**_Goodbye._" Deoxys looked at him one more time before saying, _"Tomorrow I am going teach you the basics of care for pokemon." _And with that they both went inside of the Ketchum house for cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Readers, just another chapter of Ash's Kanto Campaign. Today we will explore his life as of the 2 years up until his journey. The journey will still start at age 10. Next chapter will be the week before his journey and up until Viridian City.**

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

1 Year Later (Ash is 8 years old)

Our hero was resting peacefully in his bed with a Deoxys quilt made by his mother a week after Deoxys asked Ash to stay with him. His rest was still uninterrupted even when a voltorb alarm clock blared. This ear-piercing racket was ended when a pink aura surrounded the red and white object and threw it across the room which happened to be the direction of Ash's bed.

"_ASSHHHHHHH!"_ was what was telepathically said to Ash by Deoxys, who was still recovering from the loud sound of the clock. This telepathic sound finally woke up our hero from his deep slumber and he groaned at Deoxys' antics. "Aw man! You already broke the clock!" Ash exclaimed. _"Ash, that clock is an abomination. Humans may have some good inventions like mustard, but you humans have way more bad ones than good."_ Deoxys said telepathically to Ash.

It was at that very moment that Delia walked in saying, "Okay guys, it's time for breakfast. Come down when you get out of bed and-" was all that she had said before she saw the remains of the voltorb alarm clock. She turned her head to glare at the 2 of them before complaining, "I just bought that and you already wrecked it. Deoxys you need to be more restrained in the morning involving clocks." and with that she marched out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Deoxys looked at the door for a few seconds before saying, _"Okay! How the heck did she know?"_ Ash merely looked at him in amusement before responding, "She has spinarak senses Deoxys. We knew that already."

When Ash finished his statement he rushed out of the door and yelled, "I will get the food first! ALL MINE!" When Deoxys finished processing what he said, he said, _"Tricky Ash, very tricky. Too bad you can't teleport!"_ and inevitably Deoxys beat Ash downstairs to the kitchen for food.

(Scene Change)

For those that know our hero and his best friend/brother Deoxys, they know that the two are ferocious eaters. Even though Deoxys has no mouth, he uses his psychic power to absorb the food and, as he says, he eats a lot because he likes the taste.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled a distraught Ash seeing that Deoxys absorbed half of the food on the table. _"Yes, yes, yes Ashy." _After Deoxys said that Ash ran towards the table and piled the food into his mouth before sticking his tongue out at Deoxys who looked at Ash with horror due to the fact that the boy ate through the what was left of the table in less that a minute.

"Ash, the Professor is coming over in an hour to finalize you being his ''assistant'' for the next year so you can learn more about pokemon." informed Delia who looked very happy that Ash had accepted the Professor's deal. To the people of the world, "the professor" was the famous Professor Oak, and Oak wanted Ash to learn more about pokemon before his journey and not be like Oak's grandson Gary, who is procrastinating studying for his career. To say Ash was happy was an understatement. He was ecstatic!

When Ash went upstairs to get a shower and get changed, Delia turned to Deoxys who was about to fall asleep and said, "Deoxys, I want you to watch Ash's first day invisibly. I need you to make sure he keeps out of trouble." _"I understand Mrs. Ketchum. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything royally stupid to get himself killed." _Deoxys said telepathically to Delia. When she heard that she visibly relaxed, "Thank you Deoxys. I was so worried about him," after saying that she walked off the clean up the table and kitchen.

(Scene Change)

When Professor Oak arrived at the Ketchum residence, the door was answered by none other than our hero, Ash. Ash was wearing his usual red hat with a thick white stripe in the center and a red symbol that looks like a triangle missing a side. He wore a vest with an area near the head and neck that was red, a white area below that, and under his short sleeves, a very dark grey. He wore slightly lighter cargo pants and shoes with the same dark grey as his shirt and a red stripe down the center. Professor Oak came into the house wearing a white lab coat, khaki pants, and a blue buttoned shirt with a pocket on the right side.

"Hello Ash, I see Delia told you that I was coming. Well let us go meet her before we head up to my lab where I will teach you the basics of feeding pokemon."

When they entered the kitchen Delia was serving sandwiches to which Ash and Oak both ate while discussing with Delia what they were going to learn, "Okay Ash, so I devised a curriculum for you so that you will be prepared for your journey. This year will be raising and training pokemon, where Delia will teach you cooking and I will teach you the moves each pokemon has. Next year we will be teaching budgeting for about a month, then we will have you work as an intern for me until you leave in August." Professor Oak said.

(Scene Change)

"Okay Ash, today I will be teaching some of the more basic move's names and other aspects of them like special and physical attacks." and with that, Oak began his lecture on the types and aspects of pokemon moves.

Almost 2 years later (A week before Ash's journey. Ash is 10)

Ash awoke in his bed with a snoring Deoxys in the bed next to his. Ash creeped out of the room skillfully as he had done almost every day since he became one of Oak's real students. When Ash got down the stairs and into the kitchen, he poured his cereal and ate for 10 minutes before beginning his 8:30 AM run around the town before his final stop at Oak's laboratory and ranch. He didn't knock just walked in using the key that Oak gave him so he would stop disturbing him in the morning. When he got to the food storage room, he began methodically moving the cans outside and poured them into their respective bowls, then whistled loudly. When the whistle was sounded a distinct screeching sound mixed with roars before Ash was trampled by affectionate pokemon who, after showing their care to Ash, began assembling by the bowls when Ash said loudly, "Dig in guys!" With that completed Ash walked back into the lab and watched the pokemon eat.

After a few moments of this he heard a chuckle behind him causing Ash to face the Professor who just said in his usual cheeriness, "Morning Ash, I see you fed them. Thank you, I don't think my old body can survive their affections."

"No problem Professor, I know you can't handle it anymore."

"Nevertheless, thank you Ash. Also, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are waiting for you so you can complete their final test. Per se," Oak said.

"Okay Professor, I'll head out to our usual sparring area in a second," Ash responded.

(Scene Change)

Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan bowed to Ash before beginning their, most likely, last spar before his journey begins. Hitmonlee begins the fight by performing a hammer kick towards Ash to which he responded by sidestepping and palming the side of Hitmonlee's leg to knock him off balance. After doing that Hitmonchan used Brick Break towards Ash. Ash ducked under the chop and uppercutted Hitmonchan before he could recover. Hitmonlee regained his balance and roundhouse kicked at Ash, the kick missed and hit Hitmonchan. Ash made use of this by split kicking both of his fighting-type teachers in the face and knocking them out.

About a minute later, when the pokemon awoke, they bowed to Ash and Hitmonchan called over their youngest "padawan" machop to write 'The student has finally surpassed the teachers. We have nothing more to teach you.' Ash looked at the message and hugged his masters before saying goodbye and walking back to the ranch house while reminiscing about how he met his teachers.

(Flashback)

A 9 year-old Ash Ketchum was doing his usual morning run thinking, 'I should learn how to defend myself if I get in danger,' so our hero ran to the lab, found the Professor, and asking, "Hey Professor, who are the most skilled fighting types here? I would like to learn to defend myself."

Oak answered after a moment, replying, "Well you could talk to the Hitmon-Twins, they are P1 Champions and are quite skilled. They may teach you fighting if you ask," and before he finished Ash was already running towards the fighting-type pokemon area with a cloud of dust behind him.

When he got to the Hitmon-Twins he asked, "Hello Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. I would like to ask you something, will you teach me to fight so I can learn self-defense?" They looked at him for a few seconds before nodding in unison.

(End Flashback)

When Ash arrived at the lab, Oak stood outside the door. He said, "Ash, it's time for you to register as a trainer, you may not get your real starter today but I will give you your trainer card and Pokedex." Ash just nodded excitedly, eager to get his pokedex early. Professor Oak already knew about Deoxys because he had accidentally discovered him in Ash's room once.

When the Professor gave Ash his Pokedex and trainer card that had him referenced as 'Junior Professor/Trainer.' "This is your Pokedex, you know how to use it but I'll explain the things I added to yours; It has a bank feature, allowing you to check your bank, National Pokedex feature, which has information about pokemon from every region, and a map feature, because you are not a good navigator. Also I still haven't told Gary that you are my student, should I keep it that way?" Oak asked.

Ash thought for a second, then said, "Don't tell him Professor, if he knew he would never stop bothering me about how he was the better student. Also thanks for the Pokedex and keeping it from him."  
>"My pleasure, Ash," Oak said.<p>

"I understand."

"Go home Ash, you have finished your duties as my assistant. You will not have to come over for the rest of the week."

"Thanks Professor! See you!" and with that, our hero began his walk towards, what he named, the Pool of Opposition. He was on his way to see Giratina, and talk with him. You see, one time Ash was talking with Giratina and said something that Giratina was laughing at and Ash could hear what Giratina was saying to him. Deoxys later informed him, this was called a bond, where you spend enough time or both a human and a pokemon had such trust with each other that they can understand each other.

(Scene Change)

Ash was looking into the Pool, waiting for Giratina to show up. When he finally did it was about 3 minutes later and Ash just said, "Hey." Giratina looked at him for a moment before a look of understanding came onto his face. _"This won't be the last time we see each other Ash. I can visit you from any reflective surface, anywhere," _Giratina informed Ash. "I know, but I don't know how I would be able to communicate with you if I got any companions." Giratina looked at him for a moment before responding, _"I understand your concern Ash, but even if you had companions you could just keep a small mirror with you. I can still speak through that." _Giratina said. "Good idea Giratina!" Ash exclaimed, "I guess I don't have to worry about it." Giratina looked at the sky for a moment before saying, _"I am sorry Ash, my time here runs short. I can try to contact you later today if you need me."_

Giratina looked at Ash with a sorry look in his eye and phased through the Pool and into a portal to the Reverse World.

**AN: This chapter sucked. It was a filler and explanatory but I still hate it. PS. I'm going to pick the ship next chapter instead because I need more people to be viewing and commenting for that to work out. SO WAIT AND SEE WHAT SHIP I PICKED! MWAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH!**

**BYE READERS N93KG SIGNING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

(6 Days Later, Night before Journey)

Ash and Deoxys were in their room staring intently at the television screen in front of them. It was playing the championship match between the Kanto Champion Lance and the ice-type specialist, Lorelei. Lorelei's Lapras was up against Lance's main Dragonite.

"Dragonite uses Hyper Beam!" the announcer yelled.

"Lapras, counter with ice beam!" ordered Lorelei to her Lapras.

BOOM! The attacked hit each other and clashed for a second before Hyper Beam overpowered ice beam and struck Lapras dead-on. Lapras screeched and fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Lorelei looked on with horror.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE RAINING CHAMPION LANCE RETAINS HIS TITLE!" the announcer screamed loudly.

"ASH AND DEOXYS TURN THE TV OFF AND GET TO BED! YOU'RE LEAVING ON YOUR JOURNEY TOMORROW!" Delia yelled from the kitchen to Ash and Deoxys' room. Ash sighed loudly and Deoxys made a groaning sound.

Ash looked at Deoxys lazily and said, "You heard her. Let's go to bed." Deoxys' eyes glinted mischievously while he used telepathy to Ash saying, _"I don't have to go to bed. I'm only getting up when you get back from Oak's to finally catch me." _Ash glared hard at Deoxys before giving up and going to sleep.

(Scene Change : 6:30 in the morning)

Ash was sprawled out in his bed wearing pajamas. Deoxys was on the bed next to him, in his defense form, curled up in a ball.

"BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" screeched the dugtrio alarm clock.

"AAAAHHHHH **/ **_AAAAHHHHH_!" Screamed both Ash and Deoxys as they did the following things:

Ash jumped out of bed with his covers flying through the air.

Deoxys uncurled from his ball and changed to attack form and used psychic to throw the alarm clock at Ash, who dodged the clock swiftly.

Both Ash and Deoxys then made a groaning sound and Ash went into the closet to get dressed in his recently changed clothes. He wore a vest with an area near the head and neck that was red, a white area below that, and under his short sleeves, a very dark grey. He wore slightly lighter cargo pants and shoes with the same dark grey as his shirt and a red stripe down the center. Ash also put on his newly acquired red hat with a white stripe down the middle and a red triangular symbol on the front. He also had his white backpack and dark grey pokeball belt hanging from his pants (like a pants chain). "Okay Deoxys, I'll get my starter and pokeballs then come back and say bye to mom and catch you. Okay?" Deoxys nodded sleepily and lay back down on his bed.

(Scene Change Time is 7:00)

Ash walked up the stairs to Oak's Laboratory looking at the ground. **(Sorry for not including Gary yet) **"Hey look, it's the nerd looser!" said an arrogant voice ahead of him. A lot of laughing followed. _Ugh he's here. _Ash thought choking down a groan.

"What is it Gary?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing nerd, just got my first pokemon. It's the best, I'm going to destroy you in our first battle." Gary said arrogantly.

"Let me guess, you got Squirtle?" Gary looked shocked for a moment before smirking.

"Well, it's going to he 100 times better than any pokemon you have."

"See you!" and with that Ash ran up the stairs where he met the Professor.

"Hello Ash. Ready to pick your starter?" Oak asked.

"Yeah Professor!" Ash stated excitedly.

(Scene Change Into the Lab)

"Okay Ash, we won't be able to give you one of the regular starters because we didn't have enough this year. Only 2. So we will be giving you the choice of 3 of the pokemon that are donated to us to be raised. So without further adieu." with that statement he released 3 pokemon from the pokeballs.

First was a small pokemon with green hair-looking stuff around his head and a red horn coming from the middle of the head. The pokemon also had a white dress-like body from the head down.

The second was a 2' 7" blue pokemon with red eyes and 3 yellow protrusions from his head.

The third pokemon was purple gas-like pokemon with a spherical solidity in the center. It also had huge eyes and a mischievous mouth with 2 fangs.

"The first pokemon is from Hoenn and called Ralts and is a psychic type," this caused Ralts to give a small cry, "The second is Machop, a fighting type," another cry sounded, "And finally Ghastly, our ghost type," That elicited laughter from the ghost.

Ash thought for a second before saying, "I choose Ralts!" saying that caused the young psychic-type to say, "Ral! Ralts!" in an excited tone. **(AN: I don't know if that cry is right. Also, sorry for having Ash pick Ralts, but I don't like Machop. Ghastlys are going to have a part in the actual storyline so I couldn't pick him, Sorry!)**

"Ash, before you go, I made you this pokeball for Deoxys," the pokeball in question was a regular pokeball; Red on top white on the bottom.

Ash looked at Oak like he was senile but Oak was just smiling, "Um... Professor this is a regular pokeball. It doesn't look special," Ash said skeptically.

"That's the thing! It's not normal! I made it by fusing a small bit of the Deoxys gem into the trigger and mechanisms so when Deoxys or any other psychic-type legend is caught with it, the pokeball will react to the psychic energy and the power in said pokemon's types and domains to change the look of the ball. I also coded a new program for the trigger so only people who are authorized to do so can open the pokeball. I entered in you, your mother, and I. Ash, your journey is about to begin. A time of adventure and dangers, but you are ready for it all. Go out there and make us proud," Oak informed before leaving the room with only Ash and Ralts left in it. **(AN: For the pokeball after Deoxys is caught, think One Side or Another, Giratina's pokeball. For the locking idea, think The New Song's pokeball for Lotus)**

Ralts looked at Ash questioningly for a second before Ash said, "All will be explained. We have to go home and talk to my mother and get Deoxys' lazy butt out of bed."

The duo of Ash and Ralts walked back to the house and when they got there Ash was immediately hugged by his mother. "You're ready for this Ash, you've been training for 3 years," Delia paused for a second, then yelled, "DEOXYS GET OUT OF BED!"

Mere seconds after saying this, Ash and co heard a crashing sound from the bedroom and saw Deoxys teleport into the room. "_Ready to catch me Ash?" _Deoxys asked. "Here we go Deoxys, I've been waiting 3 years to do this."

Ash threw the pokeball Oak made at Deoxys' head, hard. A distinct _'OW'_ was heard before Deoxys was sucked into the ball, which dinged 3 times before a louder sound indicated Deoxys' capture. Ash immediately let Deoxys out of the ball. Said psychic-type just glared at Ash and went invisible.

The young Ralts that was Ash's starter just looked shellshocked at the turn of events. _'What is going on?'_ Ralts thought before Ash saw her face and said, "I met him 3 years ago and he's lived with us for that time. Oh we also may get visits from Giratina from time to time." Ralts nodded, not as shocked due to the situation.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Ash said before him, Ralts, and Deoxys, who was still invisible, walked along the path towards Viridian City, through the forest.

**AN: It's a meh chapter but I needed something to base the story off of from here on out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

(Viridian Forest – About the Middle of the Forest)

Our hero walked through the forest with just Deoxys at his side. Ash had put Ralts into her pokeball until he ran across a pokemon. Ash was looking for any pokemon.

"PIDGE! PIDGEY!" Ash heard from behind a bush to his left. Ash and Deoxys moved towards the area of the bush and found a Pidgey sitting on a tree stump. Ash looked very happy when he sent out Ralts.

"Ralts use Confusion on that Pidgey!" Ash ordered slipping into battle mode. The Pidgey was fast, though, he almost immediately used wing attack to block the psychic attack. "Ralts use Growl and follow up with Confusion." Ash said gritting his teeth slightly. The Growl missed due to the Pidgey's speed but the Confusion hit while Pidgey dodged. When Confusion hit Pidgey fell and swirls replaced his eyes. Ash looked excited when he threw the pokeball at the fainted Pidgey. It dinged once... twice... three times... and the louder ding signaled a successful catch.

"YES! I got my first pokemon!" Ash yelled. Ralts looked proud and Deoxys looked at Ash like he was 7 again. "Okay guys, let's go to Viridian City so we can train for a few days and heal up Pidgey," Ash suggested to the 2 psychics in front of him. Deoxys nodded and Ralts looked happy to get stronger. "To Viridian City we go then."

(Scene Change – A Few Feet from Viridian City)

Ash walked into the city carrying Ralts in his arms. Ralts was a little dirty and tired from walking so Ash decided, instead of putting her in her pokeball, he would carry her.

Ash was walking past the police station when he heard, "STOP IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Ash turned around to see a blue-haired lady in a police officer's uniform yelling at him. Ash just stood there, Ralts in arms, Deoxys invisible a few feet away, with a completely confused look on his face. The blue-haired person had caught up to him and was now saying, "Let me see your identification!" She yelled, "People don't normally carry pokemon around in their arms. How do I know you didn't steal it?" She asked.

"What's the ID you're looking for?" Ash asked.

"If you are a trainer coming down that road you are probably a student of Professor Oak from Pallet, so you should have a pokedex!" She exclaimed.

"Oh here you go."

She took it and pressed the button to initiate the identification function, it said, "I am Dexter. I am a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."

"That's enough information for me!" She said.

"Okay, now can I go take my pokemon to the Pokemon Center?" Ash asked.

"Sure and I'll take you there," She said while she pulled him over to a motorcycle with a sidecar and put him in. "Let's go!" and with that she turned on the ignition and they were off at speeds that would give his mother a heart attack and Deoxys was trailing far behind, invisibly. When they arrived at the center Jenny said, "Now be on the lookout for suspicious-looking people!"

Ash walking into the center and gave Nurse Joy his pokemon before going over to the food court for a bite to eat.

(Deoxys POV – Didn't see that coming? Did ya?)

I was angry at Ash for forgetting about me but I guess that Jenny lady was kind of scary. I would forget me too. I huffed. 'Well may as well look around the city.' Deoxys levitated in a flying-like state about 100 feet above the city, looking down upon the somewhat large town. Unbeknownst to him, there were 2 beings staring at him, even whilst he was invisible, in confusion.

(Latias POV – You can guess the shipping now can't you?)

I flew around the city speedily with Brother trailing behind me. "You're soooooo slooowww," Latias said impatiently.

"Well at least I'm not going to run into something, or someone for that... what the heck?" He looked extremely confused so I looked to where he was looking and saw a pokemon I hadn't seen in 3 years. Deoxys.

"How!? He disappeared 3 years ago! We need to confront him, we must find out why and tell the council!" Latios said urgently.

"Okay!" I flew towards him speedily and when I was right in front of him said, "HI DEOXYS!" When I said that he recoiled and moved backward. He looked worried, like he wanted to be anywhere else.

(Deoxys POV)

I was worried. The fact that the youngest Eon Twins were here meant that I would become Latias' play-mate again. I was extremely afraid of the red dragon. "Oh hi Latias..." I said shakily.

"Deoxys." Another voice I did not want to hear, "Where were you for the last 3 years. The Council has been worried. We thought that you were captured by a human." He said human indifferently but he said that the Council was worried. That is bad.

"Umm. I kinda spent my time with humans, like you 2," Latios was gaping at me like I had grown another head. "I met a human named Ash who is, at the moment, in this city, in the early stages of his journey. Like Bianca is, I presume?"

Latios nodded, and said, "Bianca began her journey 3 days ago. She left Altomare yesterday and we arrived in Kanto at Indigo. We arrived yesterday. Guess who Bianca's starter was? Remember Lorenzo? Well he used to be a trainer and he, apparently, started in Sinnoh. Only he didn't have a regular starter, he had a Riolu! So Bianca got the child of that Lucario."

_'Wow, complicated,'_ I thought. "So why aren't you with her now?" I asked Latias, remembering how much Latias is attached to Bianca.

"Oh right, Latios said we should check where to go next. While we were flying to a map, we found you! Wait, I just realized something... We never told Bianca!" Latias exclaimed. Latios looked worried and I kept my cool.

"Hey Eons? Did you have Bianca catch you?" I asked.

Latios growled at my nickname for the two, but responded, "Yeah, we wanted to go along and before we left we sealed the paths to the Garden."

I nodded and said, "Well why don't we go find our trainers? Let's start at the Pokemon Center as the human's call it."

(Bianca POV – hehehehehehhehe)

I was walking to the lobby of the Pokemon center with Riolu at my side, sketch pad in my hand. Pencil in my bag. I didn't want to be a gym battling trainer. I like art and drawing and I heard about Professor Oak being a sketcher before a professor and thought, why not be a sketcher? So here I am in Viridian City, Kanto planning my way through Kanto, and back to Johto. I'll start from Viridian to Pewter, then on to Cerulean, and maybe Vermillion? Or maybe Saffron? 'Ugh!' I thought, frustrated about not knowing where I was going.

Unbeknownst to her, someone nearby was pondering the same question.

I was heading towards the cafeteria when I walked into someone. I heard a grunt. "Ow..." the person I bumped into said.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry it was my fault," said the voice, it sounded masculine and young. I looked up and saw a guy with a Ralts by his side. He wore a lot of white and red and about my age as well.

"Well neither of us were looking so who apologizes? I say I should, I bumped into you," I said trying to put the blame on myself for some reason.

"Not quite. I believe I bumped into you, so I should be apologizing.."

This arguing continued on for a few minutes, both trainers forgetting that they wanted to get food while their two pokemon, didn't.

(Riolu-and-Ralts-Centric 3rd Person POV)

While their two trainers argued the two starters talked about their trainers, and complained.

"My trainer, Ash, is pretty smart and his Deoxys was teaching me how to use my telepathic powers. I haven't developed enough to use them on anything other than another pokemon that can use telepathy." Ralts said.

"My trainer, Bianca, is really nice and artistic. She's a lot like my father's trainer Lorenzo, who is also her grandfather. Wait did you say you can only communicate with telepathy to others with telepathy? I have telepathy through Aura, not psychic, but they are almost the same in idea.." _"Can you hear me?"_ Riolu said telepathically to Ralts.

Ralts' eyes widened before, _"Yes, but how is your Aura so powerful? Only very powerful Riolus, the ones that are Aura Guardians, have that. Does that mean you can use Aura Sphere?"_ Ralts asked.

Riolu looked thoughtful for a second and said, "I believe so, though I am not sure, Papa never told me my moves."

Ralts looked excited when saying, "Deoxys helped me develop my powers so I could scan a pokemon's abilities and powers, including moves, stats, and abilities. I'm going to scan you to see." Ralts closed her eyes, unknown to Riolu because her eyes were covered, and concentrated... "Riolu you are way more powerful than you should be." Ralts looked worried.

"Riolu, your moveset is Attract, Aura Sphere and Blaze Kick! It's like you were given a TM when you were born," Ralts said, in awe.

Riolu raised his arms and looked at himself, then looked up, "I'm really that powerful? Hmm... Hiya!" Riolu exclaimed, while doing a hammer kick with Blaze Kick in the air. His mouth dropped and he ran up and hugged Ralts, surprising them both thoroughly. 'Why did I do that,' Riolu though. Awkward silence ensued, only to be ended by the psychic energy encasing the 2 people and 2 pokemon before they were teleported to Bianca's Room at the Center.

**THIS WILL BE FUN :D**


End file.
